If I Were A Boy
by kimcooperx
Summary: After an argument about Ted, Beth and Cody wake up in each others bodies. Keen to upset Cody, Beth makes her feelings for a certain Legend Killer very clear while Ted's lusty feelings for Beth become a little too clear for Cody's liking.
1. Chapter 1

Title : If I Were A Boy

Author : Kay

Rating : T, for now.

Pairings : CodyxBeth, BethxRandy, Cody/Ted

Warnings : Mentions of gender swap and thus, slash.

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING. If I did, I'd have Cody Rhodes tied to my bed, doing unspeakable things to him while Ted DiBiase spoke dirty to me :|

Taking a deep breath, Beth leaned her head against the wall, her boyfriend of almost eight months still getting ready. She was supposed to be the female in this relationship! She was supposed to be the one taking forever to get ready! Fussing over his hair, Cody stared at his reflection in the mirror, sighing when it wouldn't sit the way he wanted it to. "Aren't you almost done, Codes?" Beth asked, running a hand through her own hair. She had been ready in less than half an hour whereas he…Well, his had been the last match on the card and Raw had been finished for almost an hour and a half.

"Almost," he said, his reflection winking at her in the mirror. "And besides, we gotta wait on Ted." And with that, the former tag team champion returned to styling his hair, completely ignoring the horrified look on his girlfriend's face. As the blonde looked on in horror, Cody shook his head. "I mean, since Kristen left him, he's been pretty down and I told him that he could come out with us tonight, since he had nothing to do…It's nice to see him smile for once, huh?"

"I guess, Cody, but tonight was supposed to be our night…" Beth replied, staring up in despair at her boyfriend. Dressed in her favourite outfit of a grey knit dress, thick black tights and a pair of grey ankle boots, she had been hoping that she and Cody could have just one night alone. Ted was always around and, in all honesty, she couldn't remember the last time the two had spent a night alone. Whenever they went for dinner, whenever they went to a bar, Teddy was there. She understood that they were best friends and, since his split with his wife, Ted had been incredibly lonely, but nevertheless, Beth couldn't help but feel pushed out. "It's like you care more about Ted and his stupid break up than you do about me."

"Elizabeth," came the reply as the Marietta native turned to face her. "How can you say that?" Shocked to hear her words, he moved closer to her, getting onto his knees and running a hand through his newly styled hair, ruining his handiwork. "Baby, I love you…" When the blonde sniffed sceptically in response, he grabbed her hands, smiling a little when she recoiled, complaining about the hair gel on his fingers. "I mean it, Bethy, I love you. And it…it hurts that you'd question that. Of course Ted doesn't mean more to me, but he is really upset right now…And he is coming to dinner with us." And with that, he sprung to his feet and grinned. "Now grab your bag, we're going."

"No, Cody. No, we're not!" she said, groaning and pushing herself onto her feet. "Just for once Cody, can't you see it from my point of view? I mean, Samantha never has this problem, does she?" As the wrestler stared back at her silently, the Glamazon continued. "I'll answer that for you, shall I? No, she doesn't. Because her partner isn't so insensitive that he would drag his best friend on every date they go on…When they celebrated being together for six months, was John at the dinner table with them? When she met his parents for the first time, was John reclining on the couch, having a beer with Bob? No! He wasn't. And you know why? Because Randy isn't an asshole!" Incredulous, Cody's mouth opened and closed a couple times as he tried to gather the right words to say. But his attempts were futile as Beth picked her bag up from the bench she had been sitting on just moments ago. "Come see me when you've grown up, Cody."

And, swishing her blonde hair over her shoulder, the diva left, the door slamming shut behind her leaving an echo pounding in Cody's head. They had argued before, that much was true, but she had never walked out on him before. Never compared him to one of his best friends. "Come on Beth," he called out, his words lost as they never made it past the door. As he realised that she would not be coming back – which took several moments – the superstar's anger set in. "FUCK!" He cried out, kicking the waste bin by the door. The bin collided with the door just as it opened and as it impacted, the person behind it pulled the door closed again. "Beth?" Rushing to the door, he hauled it open, sighing in frustration when he came face to face with Ted.

"Code?" asked Ted, face contorted in confusion. Dressed in a black, button down shirt and dark jeans, he was fully ready to go out. "Was that Beth I just saw? I mean, she looked pretty pissed…" Cody turned his back on his tag team partner, making his way back into the locker room, the door swinging back onto Ted's awaiting hand. "Dude, what's up?"

Dramatically, the younger man threw himself onto the bench, his head banging off the wall. "She's gone…" equally as drastically, he placed his head in his hands, letting out a wail of anguish. "Said I had to…" he paused. Did he really wanna tell Ted that she had left him because of their friendship? "Said I had to grow up…Compared me to Randy…"

"Randy?"

"Said Sam doesn't have to…"

"To what?"

"To put up with what she has to." Even in despair, Cody couldn't tell Ted why his girlfriend had left. "I guess she was just being dramatic but it still…I don't know if she's coming back, Ted…"

"Well," Ted shrugged, finally stepping fully into the locker room rather than hovering on the doorstep as he had been. "If she doesn't, it can be me and you, Codes, just like the old times. What was it Evolution used to say? Paid, Laid and Made? That can be us…"

"I guess…" Cody found this hard to believe. He and Ted had never been the 'Paid, Laid and Made' guys. Well, he might have hoped to be one day…But, from the start, Ted had been so caught up in Kristen that Cody was always left to go 'out on the pull' alone, or with John, Randy too having been 'dicked down' as the West-Newbury native often said.

"So how about you stop moping around, thinking about the little lady and get your ass ready to go find some pussy?" Ted had never been the best with words, to say the least and yet, Cody found himself nodding and attempting to pull his hair into the style he had had it in not so long ago. "So you go spruce yourself up, get a bit of cologne on, grab your wallet and I'll go give Orton a call? Move it, Runnells."

Ten minutes later and Cody was set to go, his hair restyled and his 'happy' face on. "So, when's Orton meeting us?" he asked, watching Teddy re-enter the locker room, pressing the 'End Call' button on his cell.

"He isn't!" Ted scathed, shoving his cell aggressively into his pocket. "Wants to spend some time with Sam…Something about neglecting her…" He tried his best not to sound too disheartened at the thought that their friend and mentor would not be joining them for 'Cody's get well' night as he had called it. "Well who needs him, huh? While he's busy being pussy whipped me and you can go out and have some real fun, hmm?"

And yet, pulling on his leather jacket, Cody didn't exactly feel ready to 'have some real fun'. Instead, it was Beth's words that rang in his ears. 'Cant you see it from my point of view?... Samantha never has this problem…Come see me when you've grown up' And with that, he felt his heart pound – rather painfully – against his chest. While Samantha was spending the night with her boyfriend, probably being treated like a princess, Beth would probably be alone. Hers out on the town. It was hardly fair, was it?


	2. Chapter 2

And welcome to part two. Remember, read and review please.

* * *

Title : If I Were A Boy

Author : Kay

Rating : T, for now.

Pairings : CodyxBeth, BethxRandy, Cody/Ted

Warnings : Mentions of gender swap and thus, slash.

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING. If I did, I'd have Cody Rhodes tied to my bed, doing unspeakable things to him while Ted DiBiase spoke dirty to me :|

* * *

Beth groggily attempted to open an eye but, upon feeling the sun beating down on her, thought better of it, closing them tighter. She could remember getting home, she could remember taking three Tylenol and washing it down with a long glass of cranberry juice. But after that? Nothing. Raising a hand to her face, the diva rubbed just under her left eye. _Need to moisturise…_she thought to herself, the skin much rougher to the touch than it had been last night. _Must have been all that crying…I wonder if he came home…_While part of her wanted to reach out, to pat the bed beside her, just to feel if he was there, but her stubbornness and pride refused to let her, keeping her left hand stretched out along the bed, the other flopping across her stomach.

She tried to shift a little, moving herself into a more comfortable position but, rather than adjust her position, she found herself collide with warm flesh. _Oh,_ she thought. _So he did come home. I really should apologise…I was kinda harsh… _This time, the diva peeled open her eyelids, gasping in shock when she saw, not Cody lying beside her, but a blonde female. "Cody?" the blonde groaned, turning around to face her and opening her eyes. "Are you alright, Cody?"

"Cody?" Wait. That didn't sound right. Her voice was too deep, too rugged, too Cody-like. She sat bolt upright, the covers falling from her body and revealing tan skin covering a six pack, manly hands with calluses on the second finger of the right hand and a few other manly appendages. Cody's manly appendages.

"Uh, Cody?" the blonde was still talking. Asking if he was okay, reaching out to touch the body in front of her. Beth – or was it Cody, now? – reclined, pulling the covers up to hide his – or was it her? – body.

"I don't feel so good, maybe you should go…" Beth said, each word overly pronounced as she tried to get used to this new voice. What the hell was going on? This was the kind of things she saw in those terrible movies, read in those books that made no sense or worse, in fanfiction. The sort of thing that miraculously had a girl and boy swap bodies without any explanation. It just wasn't real. As a look of confusion crossed the blonde's face and, now feeling annoyed, Beth cried, "Go!" pointing towards the door.

Hastily, the blonde jumped to her feet, collecting the remnants of what had been her clothes the night before. What on earth was his problem? Just last night he had ripped her clothes off and had given her the best orgasm she'd ever had. And now he was rocking back and forward, on the verge of tears…Shrugging her dress over her head, the female grabbed her purse and ran from the room, underwear and shoes in hand as she muttered, "Fucking weirdo."

As the door slammed shut, Beth was finally alone in the room. For a moment, she panicked, frozen in shock. She was still asleep. Yes. That was it. It had to be it. _God, _she thought,_ this is so fucking clichéd._ Racking her brains, she concluded that she, contrary to her first thought, could not be sleeping. _How did it happen? _She begged inwardly, not wanting to speak again, to hear the deep voice again. _What did I say or do to deserve this?_

Looking down, she gazed at her hands. Cody's hands. Cody's hands which had slight ligature marks just below the wrist. Hands which, on more than one occasion, had made her very happy. A small smile played at her lips as memories of those nights came flooding to the forefront of her mind. She was still Beth. She still remembered everything Beth remembered, she knew everything Beth knew, she was just stuck in Cody's body for some unexplainable reason.

If she was stuck in Cody's body, then Cody must be stuck in hers, right? After all, where would Cody go if Cody wasn't in Cody's body? And with that, she felt a dull thud in the back of her head. Maybe Cody was right. Maybe thinking did hurt his head

A self-satisfied groan escaped Cody's lips as he slowly opened an eye. Scanning the bed, he frowned. Where was that blonde chick he'd picked up? She had been smoking. She'd gone down on him without any persuasion – he always had to beg Beth – and she was into some kinky shit. He reached out to massage his wrists – they had spent quite some time tied to the bed posts by her tights – but gasped in horror when he saw his hands. Slim hands with thin, manicured fingers and a ring on the middle finger. A familiar ring. One he had picked out for Beth for her birthday just three weeks ago. Again, a noise escaped his throat, this time a strangled, high pitched wail of horror as realisation seemed to strike him.

"The fuck?" he choked out, disgusted by the sound of his voice. He cleared his throat, trying to sound deeper, manlier. "The fuck?" He repeated but to no avail. He still sounded exactly like Beth. Well, Beth with a cold, now that he was trying to be all gruff and manly.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…" He repeated in a mantra like fashion as he peeled back the duvet, getting to his feet and walking into the bathroom to examine his face. He recoiled in shock as he looked into the mirror, his girlfriend's horrified face staring back, rather than his own. Her hair looked dishevelled, as though she had tossed and turned a lot during the night and her eyes were puffy, as though she had been crying. Cody raised a hand, running it along the soft skin beneath the eye. She had been crying. The horrified features relaxed and he sighed, reaching up to run his hands through what should have been short brown hair. Instead, he found himself getting his fingers tangled in blonde locks. "Beth…"

While he had been having wild sex with that blonde girl – who's name he never did find out. It hadn't been needed anyway; he had called out Beth's name at the vital point – his girlfriend had been at home, crying. Sitting himself down on the toilet seat, he wondered where she was. He couldn't remember the hotel room but maybe, if they had swapped bodies, she would come to him. She would remember the room number. She remembered everything.

He ran his fingers over the ring, sighing, his eyes closed. Was that what this was all about? It was just some stupid dream, created to guilt him into treating her better, into making more time for her, into growing up. He could go back to sleep and, when he woke up, he would be Cody again and he would push the blonde out of the bed and make his way to the hotel room he was booked to share with Beth and show her exactly how much he loved her.

That was it. Plan sorted. And, pushing the blonde hair back from his face, he got to his feet, making his way back to the bed. Throwing himself backwards onto the bed, he felt the blonde hair fly around his face. There was a few other things he could try out before he went back to sleep…A small smirk played at his lips as he placed one hand on a breast, squeezing lightly. He giggled in response. There were a few things he wondered…What certain things felt like…Well he wasn't going to sleep with someone – he wasn't going to share Beth's body with anyone. Not even in a dream. But who's to say she didn't have some…personal aids with her?

He jumped from the bed as though a fire had been lit beneath him and instantly grabbed Beth's bag from the floor. Underwear, clothes, shoes, tampons, jewellery…But no sex toys. "God damn it!" he cried out, frustrated that his girlfriend didn't use sex toys. Slowly, very slowly, he began to laugh. "Why would she need them when she's got me?"

He was busy snickering at this thought when thump after thump came against the door of the room, his own voice bellowing, "Cody!" But when no answer came, the call quickly changed to, "BETH? Are you in there, Beth?"


	3. Chapter 3

And welcome to part three. Remember, read and review please.

* * *

Title : If I Were A Boy

Author : Kay

Rating : T, for now.

Pairings : CodyxBeth, BethxRandy, Cody/Ted

Warnings : Mentions of gender swap and thus, slash.

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING. If I did, I'd have Cody Rhodes tied to my bed, doing unspeakable things to him while Ted DiBiase spoke dirty to me :|

* * *

"Beth?" Cody cried out, a grin coming to his face. He had found her. Or rather, she had found him. "Beth, you're here! Do you look like me?" He flew to the door, throwing it open and embracing what would have been his doppelganger.

"Get in," Beth cried exasperatedly, pushing her boyfriend into the room. This proved a much easier feat than it usually would, given their current states. The scowl on Cody – or rather, Beth's – face elicited a giggle. She had never been the 'dominant' one in the relationship and while it mildly freaked her out, being able to see herself, it was fun knowing that Cody would be eating himself at the thought of being pushed around by Beth. Cody backed up Beth's hand, placed on his chest, pushing him back. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"Calm down," reasoned Cody, dragging one hand through his blonde hair, the other reaching out to take Beth's, directing her to sit down on the bed. "Look, this is all just a dream designed to show me just how badly I was treating you and, when I wake up…we'll be back to normal?"

Beth took a step back, staring at the other occupant of the room and shook her head incredulously. "You thought of that one all by yourself didn't you?" When Cody grinned at her, nodding his head slightly, the diva groaned inwardly, her eyes finally coming to the mess on the floor. "What were you doing going through my things, Cody?" Normally, when Beth asked questions like that – questions she didn't really want to know the answers to – she seemed so intimidating, but hearing the same question, in the same tone come from his own mouth, Cody was less than impressed and shrugged his shoulders. "What were you doing?" A sadistic smile crossed the dark skinned wrestler's face as Beth pressed down onto Cody's fingers, grinning when he winced.

"I was…I was looking for something…"

"What?" The grip loosened. Eventually, she was going to have to be back in that body and she didn't want to have to deal with any shattered bones, especially not self-inflicted ones. "What were you looking for Cody?" She softened as best she could – Cody may have been 'in there' but it was still her body and she knew just how it reacted to Cody's. Raising a hand to his cheek, she smiled, running her fingers across it. "What were you looking for?" she repeated once more, her voice barely more than a whisper. She was bound to get the answer.

"Sex toys," Cody replied, looking a little sheepish.

"What? Why?" All tenderness and softness was gone and Beth was disgusted. "You're in my body for ten minutes and you're trying to violate it? For God's sake Cody, I know you're a man and all but…Ugh!" And, dramatically, she threw herself backwards, sprawling out onto the bed. The bed springs groaned, not wanting her to do it again. She could see why – Cody weighed roughly two hundred and twenty pounds and she knew from personal experience, that it was not fun having his dead weight on top of you.

"Wasn't like that," came the grumbled response, the colour rising to Cody's cheeks giving him a flushed look. "Just wanted to know what it was like…

"Coulda just asked me to show you," Beth grinned, pushing herself up onto her elbows. Cody always got all the fun. It could be her turn. "I mean, we have sex all the time, right? It would just be…you know…a little bit of role reversal."

Cody's cheeks pinkened and he shook his head quickly. "No thank you," he said, causing Beth to giggle. "I, uh, have my period."

"Lies."

"Nuh-uh," again, he shook his head.

"I'm on the contraceptive pill. Which, by the way, you better keep up for as long as we're like this. I don't want any little Rhodes running around anytime soon," Beth thought aloud, pushing herself up into a seated position and raking a hand through her short, dark hair. "Cody?" for the first time, she seemed vulnerable.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think we'll be stuck like this?"

"I told you – until I go to sleep…"

"That's not how it works Code. This isn't a dream. This is real. I'm not sure how, but it is. And I don't know when we're gonna change back but you have to promise me that this'll be kept just between me and you, yeah? You have to act just like me and pretend to be me and do everything you can to convince people you really are me and…"

"Beth?"

"Yeah, babes?"

"Don't make me look like a faggot in front of the guys, yeah? No talking about Sex and The City or anything like that, yeah? And, in return, I'll act like you to the best of my ability." Beth nodded in agreement as Cody leaned in for a kiss. She leaned in herself, tilting her head slightly only for Cody to jut back. "I cant do this…"

"Huh?" Her features crossed with confusion and her brow furrowed.

"Its weird! I'm kissing myself…It's not right. I just…it's fucking nuts," Cody shook his head rapidly, his face screwed up. Beth noted never to use that face as it made her look incredibly pained and/or constipated.

"Well close your eyes, then…"

"Okay," he replied, still sounding sceptical. He closed his eyes and blindly moved his head towards his girlfriend to avoid seeing his reflection lean in towards him. Beth stared for a moment. She didn't think it was all that weird. Well, not when she thought about it. When she looked straight ahead, she had to admit it was a little off-putting, seeing herself with her eyes closed, lips pouted and expectant. She put a hand on the side of Cody's face and placed her lips against his. Once again, her boyfriend pulled away. "Its too weird. It felt like I was kissing a dude!"

"You were!" Beth cried exasperatedly. "But it's still me. It's still Beth, inside. Just like you're still Cody. Even if you have long blonde hair and painted nails and…and…boobs."

"But it felt weird!"

"I know but…"

"But nothing, Beth. I love you and everything but…If we're gonna be in these bodies, its best if me and you, you know, aint together like that?"

"So I don't get to use it?" she pouted, hoping that he was joking.

"Use it all you want. Just not on me." Cody's hard façade shocked her and she felt herself gasp.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Just…just until this is over, yeah? I can't be kissing a dude, Beth," Cody shrugged, cracking his knuckles in the manliest way possible. It took all of Beth's might to stop her from reaching out and grabbing his hands, both to stop him and, at the same time, to beg him not to do this.

"Fine!" she said, getting to her feet. "You go do whatever the hell you want, Cody Rhodes. But remember, if you do anything to embarrass me, I'll make your life hell!" She got to her feet, storming from the room and slamming the door shut behind her, flouncing off in the direction of the stairs and gaining herself very confused looks from Carlito and Primo who were standing by the elevator.

"Yo, was that Rhodes?" Carlito asked, confused.

"I…I think so," Primo replied, nodding unsurely. "Couldn't tell behind all that 'diva' shit he had going on." The Puerto Rican snapped his fingers in 'diva' fashion, the two brothers getting into the elevator as the doors opened with a ping.


	4. Chapter 4

somehow managed to mess up this entire fic so if the scenes this chapter and the first chapter aren't well seperated, I apologise.

* * *

Being a male for the last twenty four years, Cody had no ideas on how to apply make up and he had spent the past thirty minutes trying his hardest to make it look half way to respectable. And now, he was sat on the edge of the bed, his face a slightly orange colour with bright pink cheeks in the style of a clown, bright blue eye shadow almost up to his eyebrows and black smudges of mascara all around his left eye. His focus on his lips, he pouted, staring into the mirror, using the lip-gloss wand much like he would a paintbrush on a wall. The second generation superstar smacked his lips together, proud of his newly found talent: he could officially put his make up on. Or so he thought.

Wearing a pale blue shirt and black jeans – flat shoes on his feet, for he was too scared to try heels just yet – he left the hotel room and made his way to the elevator. Standing by the elevator, lounging against the wall, Mike Mizanin jumped a good six inches from the ground when Cody made his way towards him. "Beth?" he gasped, taking in the clown-like make up. Cody nodded, pulling his lips into an eerie grin. "Are you…uh….feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cody snapped every trace of the smile long gone. Mike knew. He knew there was something strange about it and Cody began to panic. "I just have a little cold is all." Yes, he thought to himself, that would explain sluggish, abnormal behaviour.

"Have you…uh…Have you seen your make up, Beth?" Mike, known for his in-ring arrogance and charisma was attempting to be as diplomatic as possible. He knew women could be extremely volatile and was scared to offend her. The last thing he needed was a former women's champion beating his ass as well as a former WWE champion.

"Yes!" Cody bristled. He had spent a long time on his make up and he was not going to have it insulted. "I spent ages doing it this morning. Why?"

"Its uh…Its different is all," Mike replied, eyeing the stairs. Sure, they were currently on the sixteenth floor but he figured walking down the sixteen floors was probably a safer bet than trying to maintain a straight face when in a confined space with a diva who currently resembled Doink the clown. "Well, Ima take the stairs. I'll see you around Beth…" And, as he made his way down the stairs, the first thing he did was text former tag team partner, John. He paused, half way down the first set of stairs, pretending to be having problems with his cell. He could still get a pretty good shot of her and so, angling his cell towards the diva, the former Real World star snapped a shot of her before making his way downstairs, sending it to John.

Beth had never been a spiteful person – she had been through more break ups and make ups than she could ever have imagined but there was something about Cody. Something that told her she wanted to be with him for much longer than she had managed with the others. He was special. Or at least, she thought he was. Until he broke up with her. Sure, things were confusing right now – she couldn't make head nor tail of it either but, at the same time, she wasn't breaking up with him over it!

And yet, here she was, sitting in Gold's gym dressed in Nike shorts and a baggy 'Gold's gym' shirt – she always found Cody attractive when he wore it, when he came back from the gym. This was the reason she had chosen this outfit. It she found it attractive. Perhaps he would too.

She had arranged to meet Randy here, or rather, Cody had done so the day before and was listening to her iPod, waiting for him to arrive. She and Cody had very different tastes in music – while he enjoyed dark, rock music, she was a Michael Buble fan – and this pained her, the loud sounds of Killswitch Engage blasting through the ear buds, causing them to vibrate in her ears. But, at least it looked good – she wasn't sure what he was doing right now; probably ruining her life somehow, but she was keen to keep their secret, even if he wasn't.

Soon enough, when she felt her ears were almost bleeding, Beth was thankful to feel the dark shadow cast over her as Randy walked towards her. "Randy!" she gasped, getting to her feet. For a second, she debated whether to hug him, to shake his hand…She wasn't entirely sure how Cody greeted the oldest member of Legacy, no matter how many times she had seen them together and so she greeted him the way the Marietta native greeted just about everyone. She sat back down on the bench, and nodded, grunting in Randy's direction.

"Cody," Randy nodded in acknowledgement. "What are you waiting around for man? Usually I gotta hunt for you in here…" Cody was always keen to get started on his work out and Randy frowned at the younger man, confused as to why he wasn't so keen today.

"Uh, aint feelin' too good today," Beth groaned, running a hand through her short brown hair. Lying was not one of Cody's best qualities – his tells were always so obvious; the way his eyes flickered from side to side and his constant fidgeting just two of them – and Beth knew to hide them. "Me and Beth…Well…we're over."

Randy had always kept his relationship with Ted and Cody quite detached, not because he didn't enjoy their company but due to the fact that the two were so close. Thanks to this, he wasn't entirely sure how to approach Cody. "Oh," he said simply. "Maybe its best you just get going…You know, start working out, might take your mind off it for a bit…" When the figure before him nodded, the two walked into the gym, not another word spoken between them.

After two hours of 'pumping iron', the two members of Legacy left the gym area, about to hit the showers. Now this, for Beth at least, would be a problem. She wasn't shy about undressing – especially not now she was in Cody's body – but there was going to be a small problem with diverting her eyes. There was a lot of rumours about Randy in the female locker room and Beth was keen to prove or disprove these rumours. But she didn't want Randy to think Cody was some sort of…well…she didn't want the Legend Killer to think her boyfriend was gay. "Hold on," she called, grabbing Cody's cell from the locker she had deposited his things in. After all, she had to check up on him – she had only left him alone three hours ago but she had seen the sort of mess he could make in three hours.

The diva groaned inwardly as she saw that she had five new text messages. The inward groans turned to smiles when she realised that only two were from Cody. One asked how to apply cream eye shadow and the other in reference to which shirt went best with her white jeans. She laughed a little, glad that he was at least trying to keep to the plan and vowed to answer his texts once she had read the others. The first text came from John Hennigan, asking 'What's up with your bitch man?' while the other two came from Michael Mizanin. The first read 'LOL' with nothing else, no explanation or joke but no explanation was needed after the former women's champion saw the next text. Simply put, the picture Mike had taken of Cody, he had forwarded to Beth, believing, naturally, each person to be the other. "What the fuck is he doing?" she felt the rage inside her boil. If he was going to ruin her reputation then she was more than happy to ruin his.

The diva shoved the cell angrily back into the locker, grabbing some shower gel and a towel. Who said she couldn't have a peek at Randy and, if he caught her, all the better. Cody was going to regret going out looking like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, the site managed to mess this chapter up so I've had to cpy and past from livejournal :(

* * *

**Title:** If I Were A Boy  
**Author:** Kim  
**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING. If I did...well, shit would get pretty X rated.  
**Spoilers:** Gender-swap and thus, slash.  
**Rating:** T-ish, maybe  
**Characters/Pairing:** Beth/Cody, Candy, Beth/Ted.  
**Summary:** After an argument about Ted, Beth and Cody wake up in each other's bodies. Keen to upset Cody, Beth makes her feelings for a certain Legend Killer very clear while Ted's lusty feelings for Beth become a little too clear for Cody's liking.  


* * *

  
Question - what would you do, if you got to be the opposite sex for a day?  
Remember, read and review - I love reviews. They spur me forward.  


* * *

  
As the warm water beat down on her back, Beth let out a groan of appreciation. It had always seemed arbitrary to her as to why Cody spent almost double his usual time in the shower after a work out but now, as the speeding water droplets eased out the tension in her aching muscles, she could finally appreciate the extra time. She leaned her neck forward, enjoying the water cascading down her muscular back. She knew that Randy usually finished up in the shower much quicker than Cody – it was while waiting on Cody that she had taken in part in the rare conversations she had with Randy. Mainly, they were about Samantha and Alanna, how the two of them were doing, how he missed them…It made her almost wistful – she had to act quick. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without her man," she muttered, her eyes still glued to the white tiles beneath her feet.

"Huh?" Randy hadn't been paying much attention to Cody; the shower wasn't exactly the sort of place to have any in-depth conversations – not that he and his fellow tag team partner had in-depth conversations anywhere.

"Beth," she replied, throwing in a manly sniffle for good measure – she wasn't sure where it had come from but, suddenly, a plan was forming in her mind and she was slowly beginning to think that it was genius. Randy had to think that Cody was really cut up about the break-up, so cut up that they had to go on a little boys' night out. "I mean, what would you do if Samantha broke up with you?" she tilted her head up a little, just a little, so that her eyes could catch a glimpse at Randy's nether regions. Her eyes widened. The rumours were true then, she thought to herself, bringing her head up further so as not to look suspicious.

Luckily for her, her lingering gaze on Randy's manhood went unnoticed by the Legend Killer who had, as he did almost nightly, gotten soap in his eyes. After removing all traces of the so-called 'no tears' soap from his eyes, Randy spoke. "It's not exactly the same thing is it?" he said, trying his best to be diplomatic. "I mean, me and Sam…We're married. We got a kid…"

"But you love her, right?" Beth urged, running both hands over her chest. She tried her best not to find it slightly arousing although this confused her as to whether erections would take place when she saw, read or was taking part in something she found arousing or something Cody would find arousing. Deciding that she had to test this out later in the evening, she shook her head, continuing with the emotional assault on Randy. "I mean, you love her just like I love Beth, yeah? It's the same thing…"

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't have married her if I didn't, but…you two barely know each other…"

"What's that matter?" Beth found herself snapping, the female in her angry that Randy would suggest that just because she and Cody hadn't been dating long, their relationship wasn't strong. Well it isn't, is it? A nagging voice in the back of her head cried. Otherwise, he wouldn't have broken it off with you… "You love Samantha just as much as you did at the start, right?"

There was a silence. An awkward silence fell between the two, filled with only the sound of hot water bouncing off of flesh before making its way down the drain and the sound of Beth rubbing shower gel repeatedly into her abs.

"Well, Randy?" she urged.

"I don't know…I guess so…" he trailed off, the topic now incredibly alluring to the diva.

"Huh?" she knew that she couldn't behave sympathetic towards him, to question him or behave in any un-Cody-like manner. Cody answered almost everything with a 'Huh' and she felt it best to keep it that way.

"I don't know…the last couple weeks…She's been naggin' all the time and…She aint the woman I thought she was," Randy's muscular shoulders heaved as he shrugged. "Becky says its just cause of Alanna keeping her up and shit but…I aint so sure…She's so jealous and…Again Becky says there's a reason for that but…Well, I kinda hoped Beth could help me out but since you and her broke up…"

"Beth?" although she had been listening intently, her ears pricked up at that very moment. He had been willing to ask her for help but Cody had gone and messed it up! Cody… Well, really he'd have been asking Cody for the help and 'just go fuck someone else' hardly constituted as help. But then again, neither was what she was about to suggest…

"Yeah, guess it don't matter anymore. I'ma go get dressed," Randy turned off his shower, reached back for a towel and, wrapping it around his waist, left them small showering area and walked back into the changing room.

"Hey, Randy?" Beth called, hoping that her voice carried over the sound of the water, her eyes lingering on the wrestler's ass just a moment too long as he wrapped the towel around him. "What about a boys' night out after the show, eh? Just us Legacy guys. And Cena, too, if he's up for it – I know how Liz has got him pussy whipped these days…" She was proud that she remembered to use Cody's latest phrase, which he had been repeating for days now.

"Uh," the Legend Killer turned around. After the show he usually headed straight home, back to the hotel, and spent most of the evening on the phone to Samantha, hardly the life of the company's biggest heel. Why not change things up a little? If she was gonna be jealous, why not give her something to be jealous about? "Sure. But, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop staring at my ass. It's creeping me the fuck out."

The dining room was full of WWE superstars, all indulging in what would now be lunch. While divas pushed their salads around their plates as though scared they could catch something from it, wrestlers scoffed chickens, potatoes, vegetables and energy drinks. And then there was Cody. In Beth's body, the food before him looked so out of place. Three chicken legs sat on his plate, piled high beside them were fries smothered in salt and vinegar, pasta sat around the edge of the plate and, upon realising that eight slices of bread would not fit on that plate, he had enlisted a separate plate to help him house the rest of his food. People stared on as he wolfed down slice after slice, bite after bite and washing it down with a full fat coke, much like a hungry lion ravishes a deer. "Uh, Beth?" came a concerned voice from behind him as he bit into one of the chicken legs. "Are you okay Beth?"

Cody turned quickly, still chewing on the chicken. "Wha?" he asked, through his mouthful, as he came face to face with Smackdown's Maria Kanellis. From what he had seen of the diva, she was nice enough, if a bit dim, but Beth seemed to like her and he knew better than to question her friends.

"Are you…Are you feeling okay?" The redhead's eyes widened slightly, taking in the full appearance. The Glamazon's hair was sitting in a funny parting, her bangs pulled in the wrong directions and she hadn't bothered to style it, her makeup looked like an explosion had gone off in a paintballing centre and the clothes certainly didn't match.

Cody swallowed his chicken, placing the leg down on the table and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Why does everyone keep asking that – I'm fine?" He sighed, shaking his head. What was wrong with these people? Couldn't Beth have developed a healthy appetite?

"You don't look so good…I mean, you've really let yourself go and…You look like you're eating for five, at least…" Maria moved to the side, taking a seat beside her friend. "Are you and Cody okay?"

It was plausible, he thought to himself, grinning. "Well, we had a little bit of an argument and, well, I guess I kinda…sorta…broke up with him. I told him he had to grow up and…Oh God, I'm a mess aren't I?" he did his best to mimic the 'panicked' tone he had seen on Gossip Girl and Sex And The City and all the rest of those stupid shows Beth watched.

"Oh, honey," Maria pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, holding her friend tight against her chest as she ran a hand through the strangely styled hair. "I'm so sorry. You should have come to me. You know I'm always here for you." Cody sniffed, hoping Beth's friend would assume he was crying and hug him tighter. As weird as it felt, being in Beth's body, he was coming to the realisation that there could be quite a few perks here. Sharing changing rooms with girls would be a major perk but this was definitely his favourite. Girls were always touching each other and he was more than happy to let Maria touch him. "You know what you need, right?"

"Mhmm," he muttered against her shoulder, playing the victim as he snuggled closer, hoping that Maria wouldn't find this strange.

"Girls night," Maria pulled back from her friend, her hands grasping their shoulders. "And, as an extra treat," she added, staring at the mash of colours on the blonde's face. "I'll do your hair and make-up, okay?" Cody nodded. "Come to my room at…ooh, six? We can have take-away and get ready and…Well, Barbie says there's this awesome bar just down the street. It has karaoke, cheap drinks, good music, everything you could possibly want when you're trying to cheer your best girl friend up. We should invite her too. And Brie. And Nikki. And, oh, it'll be so much fun…"

Cody's interests were long gone now. He didn't care who was going. All he knew was that there was going to be a handful of divas undressing around him and he wasn't going to have to suffer from an embarrassing erection. Praise be to Jesus, he was going to get his own private show and no one would call him a pervert.


End file.
